Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to cutting surfaces and more particularly to cutting boards.
Description of the Related Art
Cutting boards are commonly used in food preparation. A typical cutting board has a substantially planar upper surface upon which food items may be cut with a cutting tool such as a knife or cleaver. Unfortunately, cutting many food items releases liquid that runs over the substantially planar upper surface of the cutting board and onto surrounding structures. This can result in an undesirable mess, which, if not properly attended to, may create an unsanitary working environment. Therefore, a need exists for cutting boards configured to help prevent liquids from escaping from the cutting surface. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.